


Alternate POV: the bank robbery scene from Jeff's POV

by amfiguree



Series: Superheroics [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Gen, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfiguree/pseuds/amfiguree





	Alternate POV: the bank robbery scene from Jeff's POV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciudad (descartes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/descartes/gifts).



there are some things a father knows about his children. things like their friends, what they want to do after high school, and whether they're engaging in underage sex. granted, the things a father needs to know about a son with _superpowers_ is a little different: he needs to know whether the cape fits, if there's ever any media at a crime scene, if the side effects of using those powers is too much to handle.  
  
but in none of those circumstances is how a child sounds after they witness a gunshot - _multiple_ gunshots - one of those things.  
  
jeff's fingers are white-knuckled where they're curled around the table edge, and his other hand is pressed to his earpiece. a woman in screaming in the distance. "david," he says, urgently. " _david_."  
  
there's another second of static-filled silence, and then david says, dully, "i'm okay."  
  
"david--"  
  
" _dad_." david's voice crackles over the line. "i don't - i tried to make him stop."  
  
"listen to me," jeff says. his heart is throbbing hard and painful in his chest. what he would give to _be there_. dave is so _young_. "son, you did what you could. now get out of there before someone recognizes you and this makes the front page."  
  
david lets out a hushed moan, then, choking back a sob, and jeff feels his chest clench, so tight he can barely breathe. "david," he says. "go. i'll call you when--"  
  
and then david's gone.  
  
jeff sits there for another second, listening to the silence. he doesn't know how it all went so wrong, how a routine bank robbery turned into this massacre. how things got to _here_ and _now_ , when ten minutes ago david was telling him all about cook and how "he's so awesome, dad, you'd really like him," and how "everyone is so nice to me, and the producers are really cool and stuff", and how "i'm so glad you let me do this, dad."  
  
and now three men are _dead_ \--  
  
and then there's v's voice, at the door. "jeff?"  
  
jeff's fingers flex against his thigh, and he's shaking as he shoves away from his desk and yanks out his earpiece, pushing to his feet. "they had guns!" he rages. _that could've been david_. "they were _armed_! how did we miss that?" _that could've been my little boy_.  
  
v comes across the room to meet him, her hand gentle on his arm, and jeff's breath catches in his throat. this isn't what he signed on for. this isn't what david is supposed to be doing.  
  
there are some things a father needs to know. one of those things is when enough is enough.  
  
jeff pulls his mouth into a tight, thin line. "tomorrow," he says, quietly. "we're bringing him home tomorrow."


End file.
